


Расстроенный инструмент

by Hallgerd



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Или нет?, От первого лица, Перевод на русский язык | Russian translation, безумие, слишком много метафор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Незадолго до Войны Гнева Маглор говорит о себе.





	Расстроенный инструмент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unstrung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694358) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> Предупреждение (авторское): эта работа сильно отличается от других моих историй. Мой внутренний критик обычно настаивает на сюжете и/или юморе. Здесь же чистая (хотя не всегда честная) интроспекция.

**Я**

     В юности я любил подражать голосам. Дразнил братьев иногда: изображал их друзей. Я кричал: «Пошли на охоту!», и наблюдал, как один из братьев торопливо собирается, а потом прохаживается с беспечным видом, желая произвести впечатление на кузена, которого поблизости нет и в помине. В других случаях я помогал братьям: прощался на ночь вместо них из-за закрытой двери спальни, если какая-нибудь тайная бунтарская затея задерживала их вне дома до слишком позднего часа. Когда они были очень малы, я успокаивал их голосами родителей.

     Теперь я старше и действую тоньше. Я изображаю мнения, мировоззрение; подражаю тем, кто отсутствует и не вернётся завтра утром. Вот таким мастерством я овладел.

     Я происхожу из семьи искусных мастеров.

     Все мы знаем одно: чтобы хорошо подражать чему-либо, схватить самую суть – надо понимать. Делая стеклянный цветок, ты должен понимать, как разворачиваются живые лепестки; если хочешь поймать свет пламени, ты должен понимать и свет, и огонь; а если играешь роль другого, ты должен ясно представлять предмет подражания и сопереживать ему. Ты должен достичь резонанса с ним. Мне это даётся легко. У меня совершенный эмоциональный слух.

     Такая форма подражания, основанная на понимании и правде, есть искусство. Я происхожу из семьи талантливых художников.

     Вот ещё одна мысль, на этот раз полностью моя собственная: понимать что-либо означает любить. Потому мое проклятие – любить, даже если я достигаю резонанса сопереживанием.

     Вот три вещи, которые вы должны помнить. Я люблю, и слишком сильно, может быть. Я художник, и потому искатель правды. А ещё я подражатель, и потому лжец.

 

**Жертва**

     Хотите ли услышать о том, чем я пожертвовал ради любви и рода?

     Я принёс наскоро сочинённую клятву, в которую не верил. Я оставил рай. В мрачном, искажённом мире я рисковал телом и душой, и не сомневаюсь, что однажды потеряю то и другое точно так же,  как прямо сейчас теряю разум. Ибо я видел жемчужные улицы, древние деревья и зазубренные скалы обагрёнными кровью родичей; я сам проливал эту кровь.

     Такие трагичные слова. Но художник во мне их отвергает, ибо в них нет правды. Улицы Альквалондэ, деревья Дориата, ущелья Сириона: никогда они не были красны от крови. Покрыты кровавыми пятнами – может быть; но даже эти пятна приобрели коричневый оттенок к тому времени, когда я их заметил. Что до остального… Думаю, жертвовать можно там, где есть выбор. Я дал клятву вернуть нашу собственность. Как я мог сделать иной выбор и поступить иначе?

     Собственно, если говорить о подлинной жертве, то она была всего одна.

     Я однажды написал песню – песню, столь же полную огульных утверждений и абсурдных метафор, как эта вот речь, только что мною произнесенная. То была идея моего брата; она появилась на свет в те времена, когда у него было много хороших идей. Он сказал: чтобы влиять на народ, необходимо пробуждать в нём страх, любовь или жалость. Страх мы могли вызвать без труда, любовь… на неё мы едва ли могли надеяться.

– Но ты можешь заставить пожалеть нас, – сказал он. – Заставь чувствовать жалость; заставь увидеть, как слава и гордость, принадлежащие нам по праву рождения, поставили нас перед невозможной дилеммой. Заставь понять, что нам пришлось перенести свою долю страданий и горя. – Он коснулся моего плеча и тем дал понять: он сознавал, что в ту пору не было печали глубже моей.

      Вы заметили, каким приемом он воспользовался, чтобы повлиять на меня? Он пробудил любовь. Не думайте, будто я был этим возмущён. Брат заслуживает моей любви в полной мере.

     И вот какова моя единственная жертва: я написал абсурдную песню для брата. Я изображал раскаяние. Я, единственный из всего моего рода, предал своё искусство ради любви.

     Я не стыжусь своей песни.

 

**Инструмент**

     За свою жизнь мне доводилось владеть многими инструментами. И сейчас у меня есть несколько. Поглядите на эту семиструнную лиру, сделанную из дуба. Одна из моих любимых, пусть и простая вещь, предназначенная для детей. Видите, на ней очень легко играть: одной рукой надо приглушать струны, а второй ударять по ним.

     Иногда, в дни, подобные сегодняшнему, я вспоминаю свою жизнь и даю струнам имена. Старые имена. Они отнюдь не великая тайна, но я не стану перечислять их здесь. Буду лучше перебирать струны. Видите, средняя расстроена: такое часто случается. Две по сторонам от неё в гармонии. Две струны по эту сторону слабо звучат, их вообще слышно редко; но те две, с другой стороны, почти совсем истёрлись от постоянного использования. Послушайте их. Для слуха большинства вторая звучит слаще всех, но моей любимой всегда была первая. Видите, как её красный металл поблёскивает на свету?

     Конечно, не видите. Я шучу. Все эти струны сделаны из жил, все новые, все превосходно настроены. Это новый инструмент. Я думал о том, которому он стал преемником.

     Я происхожу из одарённой семьи. Мои родители были великими творцами; я был одним из семерых талантливых детей. Наши способности были разнообразны и достойны похвал, и из нас получился прекрасный инструмент для музыкантов: сначала для отца, потом для брата. Я был правой рукой брата. Я всё ещё остаюсь ею, но моему брату остаётся всё меньше струн для игры.

 

**Леса**

     День, когда деревья покрылись коричневыми пятнами – в тот день наш инструмент лишился первых струн. Я и мой брат прошли тогда очень разными дорогами, хотя бродили в одних и тех же лесах.

     Я нёс дурную весть вовне, кричал среди деревьев, забывая беречь горло и голос. Я ненавидел брата, потому что он сказал:

– Не стоит о них вспоминать. Они все были смутьянами.

     Я не сумел разглядеть его боль, потерявшись в собственной. Я не сумел понять: его защиты рушились, пока не осталось ничего, кроме суровых слов. Я чувствовал себя злым. Я чувствовал себя сложным, искусным, холодным. Я знал, что он поблизости, так как время от времени натыкался на его следы. Ни разу не слышал, чтобы он кричал; думаю, вполне могу верить тому, что он утверждал позднее: он искал потерянных детей тех, кого мы убили.  Он так никого и не нашёл. Знаю, я должен был пойти с ним, поскольку вдруг осознал себя как искусного охотника и одаренного следопыта, но я был слишком зол из-за наших смертей.

     Когда он вернулся, мы оба успокоились. Но он был полон воспоминаний.

– Здешние леса пахнут не так, как те, что росли за нашим домом. Я забыл, – сказал он. – Разве не странно: ведь наш род не может забывать по-настоящему? Ты помнишь день, когда близнецы пошли искать кроликов и забрели далеко? Мы долго искали, выкрикивали их имена, но вышли они лишь когда ты позвал их голосом нашей матери. Они, конечно, знали, что это ты. Она тогда уже ушла.

     Всё это было сказано тем же тоном, каким он обсуждал бы запасы лошадиного корма. Я был в ужасе. Несколько дней я не понимал его вовсе; и я думал, что моя любовь к нему может пресечься.

 

**Понимание**

     Мы талантливая семья, и все наши таланты достойны похвалы. Мои лежат в области музыки и сопереживания. В конце я всегда достигаю понимания.

     Мой брат – игрок, потерявший куда больше, чем он когда-либо планировал поставить на кон; и теперь он не может выйти из игры, поскольку тогда все потери окажутся бессмысленными. Вполне обыкновенная грустная история; тем не менее, она особенно трагична в его случае: ведь, садясь за стол, он собирался играть в игры ума, а не случая. Он никогда не получал удовольствия от азартных игр. Некоторые из нас – да; раньше, в более счастливые дни, мы часто заключали охотничьи пари или даже играли в кости, желая приобрести что-нибудь. Он к нам присоединялся редко и лишь затем, чтобы доставить нам удовольствие, или, может быть, присмотреть за нами. Он любит планировать заранее, устраивать, защищать. Он никогда не планировал использовать нас как ставку в игре.

     Да, я полностью понимаю брата. Его очевидный недостаток – отнюдь не всё, чего ему не хватает, и он прилагает серьезные усилия, чтобы эта истина его не настигла. Он понимает: осознав, как много потерял, он в тот же миг придёт в совершенное расстройство. Но ему приходится сложно, ибо везде, куда бы он ни обратил взгляд -- пустота или потеря. Но я помогаю. Он носит щит на правой руке. Будучи его правой рукой, я к тому же его щит, его защита. Его защитник.

 

**Убеждение**

     Вы всё ещё ненавидите моего брата? Из-за того, что произошло в лесах? Позвольте мне объяснить, как он пришел к этому, пусть даже и знал, что нападать на врагов нашего Врага – безумие. Прозвучит так, словно я виню одного из тех, кого мы потеряли; но нет, я его не виню. Мой умерший брат не играл на слабостях ныне живущего; не намеренно.

– Проклятые тёмные эльфы, – сказал умерший брат. – Они не заслуживают нашего милосердия, не говоря уж о доброй воле. Вы разве не помните, как они стояли в стороне, пока мы сражались со злом? Кто устраняется и даёт злу поступать по-своему – те и сами, конечно, причастны злу.

     Он использовал этот довод, потому что гордость не позволила упомянуть об унизившей его женщине. Мы не возразили сразу, и он пошёл дальше.

– Эти тёмные эльфы погубили наш народ. Наш народ, и народ наших двоюродных братьев. Они убили наших двоюродных братьев.

     Мы сказали, чтобы он не преувеличивал. Мы обвиняли вероломных людей.

– Нас предали лишь потому, – сказал умерший брат, – что предатели отворачиваются от слабых и переходят на сторону сильных. Я обвиняю тёмных эльфов в том, что они сделали нас слабее, чем мы могли бы быть.

     Он ещё говорил, а я видел: ныне живущий брат уже толком не слушает. Он всё ещё слышал произнесённые ранее слова, думал о погибшем, вспоминал обо всём утраченном. Я тогда понял, что его удалось убедить.

 

**Преемники  
**

     Эта дубовая лютня – преемница той,  на которой я учился играть, сидя у окна и наблюдая, как серебряный свет сливается с золотым. Ныне я пользуюсь ею, чтобы учить. У меня двое учеников. Вчера я научил их одному куплету из своей песни.

\-- А, Преемники, – брат появился в дверях, привлеченный знакомой мелодией.  Свет за его спиной стал кроваво-красным, словно желал одновременно оказать почёт и обвинить. – Они не похожи на родственников нашего дяди. Может быть, пошли в своих дядьев.

     Он часто так говорит. Мальчики относятся к нему настороженно. Они его не боятся; естественно, они знают свою историю, но никогда не видели, как он кого-то убивает, и никогда не слышали, чтобы он задумывал насилие. С ними он всегда мягок и часто ведет себя странно. Он пробуждает в них жалость. Дети склонны жалеть странных взрослых.

     Я люблю наших маленьких Преемников, как зовет их мой брат. В мгновения наибольшей ясности мысли он ласково поддразнивает меня из-за моего желания заменить потерянных родственников. Если его размышления становятся тоньше, он говорит о других потерянных детях. Иногда он благодарит меня за то, что Преемники оказались у него, словно они подарок. Возможность  небольшого искупления.

 

**Братья**

     Одного из своих братьев я люблю больше всех, но это совсем не значит, что я не люблю остальных. Я люблю и понимаю их всех, мертвых или живых – иначе я бы никогда не смог им подражать так, как я это делаю. Да, мои старые игры приобрели серьезность; я использую искусство подражания, чтобы заменить утраченные струны нашего инструмента. После того дня у приморских ущелий стало гораздо проще.

  (Не спрашивайте меня, как мы там оказались. К тому времени ни у кого из нас не осталось выбора.)

     В тот день мы лишились еще двух струн. Я добавил их к своему репертуару, и теперь снова чувствую уравновешенность, мягкость. У меня прибавилось печалей, но прибавилось и надежд. Самые младшие братья всегда действовали на меня успокаивающе.

     Я вполне понимаю, что мое поведение граничит с безумием. Но я упорствую, поскольку ныне живущий брат нуждается в обществе, чтобы сосредоточиться на чём-то, помимо пустоты. Ему нужны разные мнения, чтобы выслушивать их и спорить с ними. Ему нужны те, кого он мог бы собирать и кем распоряжаться.

     Вот почему я собираю преемников: разных бездомных, никому не нужных бродяг. Он не возражает. Ему нравится спасать вещи на случай, если они потом пригодятся. Старые карты. Доспехи убитых. Их детей. Мой осторожный, проницательный брат. Всегда такой целеустремленный. Я ему обычно в этом завидовал; но целеустремленный, цельный разум и утратить можно лишь единожды.

 

**Ночь**

– Я бы хотел, чтобы Куруфинвэ был здесь, – сказал мой брат прошлой ночью, когда мы разглядывали небо.

     Я знаю, о чем он думал: никому из нас не хватит мастерства, чтобы поймать звезду. Я не могу ему в этом помочь. Я многое могу изобразить, но никто не может повторить гения.

     Я пытаюсь помочь ему другими способами. Мы с братом друг для друга всё. Мой сумасшедший, прекрасный, слепой брат. Я ни в чём не могу ему отказать. Я уже давно был правой рукой брата.

– Я знаю,  ты не он, – сказал он мне как-то раз, когда задернутые занавеси преградили путь звездному свету.

     Непредвиденное отвержение может открыть неожиданную истину. Возможно, какая-то пустота сильнее прочих заставляет его страдать. Ревную ли я? Если вы спрашиваете, значит, не понимаете нас. Мы мастера в изящном искусстве изобретения преемников.

     Если эта история вызывает у вас беспокойство, можете считать её моей ложью.

 

**Надежда**

     Я размышлял о том, что стал бы делать, если бы у меня не было живого брата, которого надо защищать.

      Я бы положил конец нынешнему подражанию. Я бы попробовал изображать новые предметы – море, реки, пещеры, морские ракушки. Мёртвые предметы, которые поют. Это было бы очень легко, поскольку я чувствую с ними родство.

     Но нет, я никогда не смогу положить конец тому, что началось раньше, в лесах. Не могу снова убить братьев, не могу позволить им раствориться и стать ничем. Видите ли, временами я пытаюсь изображать надежду, и тогда я верю, что всё же не схожу с ума, но спасаю нас всех, сохраняю наши души от Вечной Тьмы. Художник во мне не отвергает эту мысль: она вполне могла бы быть правдой.

      Вот почему я должен оставаться в безопасности. Только брат может убедить меня пойти на риск. Если предоставить меня самому себе, я повернусь спиной к врагам и продолжу жить ради нас всех. Даже для него; особенно для него. Я бы вобрал его в себя, я бы завладел им. Я бы его защищал и хранил. Я бы стал бродить по миру и рассказывать нашу историю тем, кто мёртв и поёт.

     Художник во мне знает: эта история прекрасна.

**Author's Note:**

> Объяснения отсылок в тексте по главам (авторские)  
> Я  
> Понятно само по себе. (Хех). 
> 
> Инструмент  
> «Блеск металла» - одна из возможных интерпретаций имени «Маэдрос». 
> 
> Жертва  
> Песня Маглора – это, конечно, Нолдоланте. Возможно, он лжет насчет того, что песня очень плохая. Три случая, когда он проливал кровь родичей – братоубийственная резня в Альквалондэ, Дориате и Сирионе. 
> 
> Леса  
> О разорении Дориата… три брата-Феанориона погибли там, включая Келегорма; а слуги Келегорма отвели малолетних Элуреда и Элурина в лес и бросили там умирать. Нам рассказывали, что Маэдрос об этом сожалел и пытался отыскать детей. 
> 
> Понимание  
> Маэдрос отказался от короны в пользу своего дяди Финголфина и сосредоточился на борьбе с Морготом. Его наиболее честолюбивый военный замысел – Союз Маэдроса, объединивший многих эльфов Средиземья, в том числе тех, кому он не был правителем, в попытке нанести решающий удар, и потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Маэдросу там действительно сильно не повезло, и он потерял своего любимого кузена Фингона.  
> В этой версии Маэдрос сильно пострадал из-за пыток Моргота. 
> 
> Убеждение  
> Келегорм уговорил братьев-Феанорионов напасть на Дориат. Я полагаю, что частично его мотивом послужило перенесенное унижение, когда Лютиэн отвергла его ради смертного Берена, и когда Берен дал ему отпор, но здесь он привлекает внимание к тому, что Дориат не присоединился к Союзу Маэдроса. Братья указывают, что их предали некоторые из союзников-смертных. 
> 
> Преемники  
> Ученики Маглора – Элронд и Элрос, которых он опекал после того, как Феанорионы разорили их родной город. Они потомки Финголфина, дяди Маглора. Их собственные дяди, Элуред и Элурин, были еще детьми и погибли после нападения Феанорионов на Дориат. 
> 
> Братья  
> Самые младшие Феанорионы погибли по время нападения на Сирион (здесь - морские ущелья). И, гм… Маглор теперь говорит о том, что воплощает всех своих мертвых братьев. 
> 
> Ночь  
> Куруфинвэ – отцовское имя Куруфина и Феанора. О ком из них говорит Маэдрос? Я, как и вы, могу только догадываться. 
> 
> Надежда  
> Окончательная судьба Маглора – в одиночестве бежать и провести вечность, скитаясь по морскому берегу. Сумасшедший этот Маглор, или он действительно спасает души братьев - решать читателю.


End file.
